Thank You In Advance
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: It's been almost eleven years since everyone has seen each other. It's the reunion and Goten has his eyes on someone. This is for Lex, Vegeta's 'lil Princess, Mirai Trunks Lover, SSJ Princess Jupiter, and to everyone who wanted me to write a G/_ fic. I ho


  
  
This is for Lex, Vegeta's 'lil Princess, Mirai Trunks Lover, SSJ Princess Jupiter, and to everyone who asked me to write one of these fics. I hope you like it!! I do not own the song "Thank U In Advance", I guess Boyz II Men does sonce they sing it. I do not own DBZ/GT also.  
  
  
Title: Thank U In Advance   
by: Ashley  
  
  
  
Goten looked at the dancing people before him. He shook his head sadly. _'I shouldn't be depressed. I'm not the only one here who doesn't recognize anyone. It's been years since I've seen any of them,'_ he thought a bit agitated at the scene before him. Gohan and Pan glided across the floor in smooth steps. A small smile came to his lips. _'Well, at least I recognize someone.'_  
  
He looked away from his niece and his brother to his plate. He pushed the food around not really paying attention to anything around him. He looked up to see if anything had changed. His dark eyes caught a something blue walk out of his vision range. He turned around in his seat to see what had caught his attention. He saw a woman probably in her twenties talking to some strange guy with shoulder length black hair. He frowned at the two, but not really knowing why.  
  
  
Chi Chi looked at her youngest son with slight curiosity. She turned to what got him so worked up and smiled to herself. "Goten? Is something wrong?" she said softly.   
  
Goten turned around to face his mother. "Uh, nothing's wrong. I just thought I saw someone I thought I knew."  
  
Chi Chi smiled at him. It sometimes amazed her at how much he acted like Goku. "Go ask her to dance."  
  
"Hn? I couldn't. I don't know her. Even if I did know her, I don't remember her name."  
  
She shrugged. "It can't hurt to ask her. We're here to have a good time, worry about the little things later." She pushed him lightly on his arm to get him on his feet. "Just do this for me at least." She gave him a tired smile, knowing what its effect would be.  
  
He ran his fingers through his unruly black hair as he made his way from his mother. He was still shocked at the hold she still had over him, but didn't think about it too much. He breathed in deeply before tapping the young girl on the shoulder. He stepped back away from her when he saw her face. _'How can anyone look like that? She's gorgeous!'_ he thought a bit surprised.  
  
"Excuse me, I know we just met, but may I have this dance?"  
  
  
_Sitting here with a drink in my hand  
Your presence I can't ignore  
I must admit I like watching you dance  
But it seems like I've seen this before  
Girl, you look like my first wife  
Though I've never been married before  
So I kiss your hand and tell you "Thank you"  
You turn and ask me what for  
_  
  
  
She smiled at him and nodded her head 'yes'. He smiled and put his soda down on a nearby table. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He sighed happily when she was in his arms. It felt right. There was no other way to put it. It seemed like she was meant for him and no one else. He was happy smelling the scent from her hair, but a bit upset that he couldn't see her face. _'I wonder what she thinks of me?'  
  
_Their dance steps seemed to be like fluid motion gliding across the floor. They danced the waltz saying little but the usual pleasantries and compliments. He was not aware that she was studying his profile carefully. Her fingers touched his face from time to time while she pulled up closer to him. He looked down at her eyes and smirked. She was even more beautiful when she blushed._ 'I wonder who she is and if I know her?'  
  
_When the song ended he stood back and kissed her hand lightly. "You're a great dancer."_  
_  
She blushed slightly and looked up at him with wide, clear, blue eyes. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."  
  
He stood there looking at her. He memorized every detail of her face, every curve of her body, her scent, everything about her. He grinned. "Thank you. You don't know how much this meant to me."  
  
She looked at him with confusion written across her face. She looked down at the ground before looking back up at him. "I don't understand. What did I do?"  
  
  
_For our first kiss, oh, next week  
For when we make love, it seems sweet   
For the ring you wore probably three months from now  
For when you said "I do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes, I know it might sound strange cuz we just met  
But I thank you in advance_  
  
  
He dug his hands deep into his pockets. He had a boyish look on his face as he looked at her smiling. "For everything."  
  
The woman didn't seem satisfied with his answer. She crossed her hands over her chest and tapped her foot lightly. "That doesn't tell me anything. C'mon, just tell me," she said smiling at him girlishly.  
  
His smile broke out into a grin. He didn't even know her name yet, but he was already comfortable with her. He knew he wasn't going to regret a word he was about to say. "Thank you for dancing with me. Thank you for letting her touch you. Thank you for the things I see happening in the future. Thank you."  
  
She smiled and dropped her arms. "What do you see happening in the future?" she said after waiting a while.  
  
He took her hand and turned the palm facing up. He traced over the lines carefully taking his time. He studied her hand for a while before looking back up at her. "I see us. I see our first kiss and other things. I see our wedding. I see our kids. I see me in your future." He rubbed her hand a few more moments before releasing it and looking back up at her. He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I know that this probably seems really corny, but that's what I see. Who cares if I just met you, and vice versa, I just know that we will be together."  
  
She stood there looking at him with a blank look on her face.  
  
  
_Hi, my name is Goten  
Tell me your name  
Although I know the last one  
It's funny that we're shaking hands  
[Wait a minute, I know this hand]  
It's the same hand (I'll hold in front of a minister)  
Same hand (when you're havin' my son and his sister)  
I don't mean to sound so bold and forward  
But I thank you in advance_  
  
  
Goten began to get nervous by the look on her face. His nervousness was somewhat relieved when she pulled in back on the dance floor.  
  
He pulled her close to him and keeping a firm grasp on her waist. After the first few minutes went by he asked the question he needed to know, if he was going to be with her for a long time.  
  
"My name's Goten. What's yours?"  
  
She pulled away slightly and stared at him bug eyed before grinning at him. "Goten, is it really you? It's been so long..."  
  
He felt like kicking himself. _'How can I relive old memories with her, if I don't remember her name.' _He whispered again, "So, what's your name?"  
  
She laughed lightly and buried her face into his jacket. "It's me, Bra."  
  
  
Trunks sipped some of his drink as Marron and Pan walked over to him. He looked at them with slight curiosity. "You two seem depressed."   
  
Pan rolled her eyes and walked to his left as Marron took his right. "We should be. I mean, I'm almost twenty-five and you two are thirty something. Anyone notice that we all came here alone?"  
  
Marron smiled at her young friend. "Thanks for reminding me about my age," she siad dryly.  
  
Trunks set his drink on the table he was leaning on. He put both of his arms around the two girls next to him. "Ladies, don't worry. I think Bra might get lucky tonight. She's been with that boy for some time now and the way they look at each other is kinda scary."  
  
Marron played with his hand that was on her shoulder, wondering why he was doing this to her. Pan was in a state of shock that he was actually touching her. She rolled her eyes at him. _'No wonder he was almost forty and still alone,'_ she thought. "Shut-up Trunks. If your gonna talk about your sister, at least get the names right. She's with Jiisan, not with some person."  
  
Marron sighed that she wasn't able to get his hand away from her shoulder. She glanced at Pan and almost laughed at the way she was glaring at his arm. "That should be interesting. She's always had a thing for him. I wonder what could happen between the two. They make such a cute couple if Goten would just give her a chance."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "I don't think that's going to be a problem."  
  
  
"Bra," he said softly. He looked down at her and smiled. He could still see she had the little baby fat in her cheeks like she did when they were younger. His smile never left his face during the entire dance.  
  
When the song ended he took her hand and led her off of the floor to a secluded area. He stood in the shadows just squeezing her hand from time to time. _'I hope she doesn't want to leave me anytime soon. I could stay here just holding her hand all day.'  
_  
  
_For our first kiss, oh, next week  
For when we make love, it seems sweet   
For the ring you wore probably three months from now  
For when you said "I do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes, I know it might sound strange cuz we just met  
But I thank you in advance_  
  
  
"Bra, I hope I didn't seem too bold or something like that. I didn't even know it was you." He tightened his grip when he felt her pulling away. "I know that I mean more of it since it is you."  
  
She smiled and looked back up at him. "That's really sweet Goten."  
  
He shrugged. "I'm sorry if I seem not my normal self, but this night has not been normal for me."   
  
Bra nodded slowly. She looked around the room down to her hand. _'I hope he doesn't let go. I've waited too long for something like this from him. If he lets go, I think I'll have to tackle him.' _She looked at their locked hands for a while thinking over what he had said. "Do you really mean it?"  
  
He snapped from his thoughts to concentrate on her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"About what you said earlier. I know that it wasn't something that you would say, but the way you said it..."  
  
He squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I mean every word of it. I know we're going to end up together one way or another. It's only a matter of time."  
  
  
_It's like I came back in time to tell you thank you  
You were as beautiful then as you are now  
Look in the mirror, there is a picture  
Of you and the man you love_  
  
  
Trunks tightened his hold on the two girls causing Pan to glare ice daggers and Marron to play with his hands more. "I wonder what's going on between those two."  
  
Both nodded and continued to try and pry their way out of his hold.  
  
  
Goten didn't feel like leaving but he knew she had to go. Reluctantly he let go of her hand. "It's been nice seeing you again. I hope you'll let me see you soon."  
  
She nodded and stepped away from him. "I guess I'll be leaving now."  
  
He reached for her hand again and shook it. When she looked up at him with a question in her eyes he only smiled. "I've got to save something for the first date."  
  
She smiled and walked away from him. Before she left the shadowy area she turned around when he called her name. "What did you say?"  
  
Goten looked at her. "Thanks again Bra."  
  
She waved still unsure about what he was talking about and left the ballroom.  
  
  
Trunks, Marron, and Pan watched as Bra left the place. Goten soon came after her and went to sit next to his mother. "I think that at least two people out of us won't be alone anymore," Trunks commented seeing the faces of the two. Marron and Pan nodded in agreement.  
  
_  
For our first kiss, oh, next week  
For when we make love, it seems sweet   
For the ring you wore probably three months from now  
For when you said "I do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes, I know it might sound strange cuz we just met  
But I thank you in advance  
  
  
_  
So how was that?? It's been a really long time since I've written anything about G/B. I hope you liked it. Please review!!  



End file.
